(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to compositions for the treatment of surfaces, and methods of using and making the same. The subject matter more specifically relates to compositions for pretreatment of surfaces prior to their coating with a powder coating.
(b) Related Prior Art
Powder coatings are increasingly demanded in a large number of industrial fields, such as automobiles, domestic electric appliances, furniture, machine tools, business machines, building materials, toys etc., as a low-pollution paint using no organic solvent. When the powder coating is applied to a surface, however, the powder coating may flake off the surface after prolonged exposure to environmental conditions such as mechanical wear and tear, cold and hot weather conditions, exposure to UV irradiation, etc. In order to overcome this disadvantage of the powder coating composition, therefore, a large number of efforts for research and development have been made in various fields.
One avenue to improve the adhesion of the powder coating to the desired surface is the pretreatment of the surface. Such pretreatment can improve the bonding between the powder coating to be applied, and the target surface, thereby improving the quality of the final product having received the coating.
Therefore, there is a need for new compositions for the pretreatment of surfaces.
Furthermore, there is a need for new processes for the preparation of new compositions for the pretreatment of surfaces.
Furthermore, there is a need for new methods of pretreating surfaces with new compositions for the pretreatment of surfaces.